Unlikely Romance
by Chaynne212
Summary: Bella has been away from Forks for ten years. When events send her home, and to a future she would have never thought possible... Will she be able to adjust when her whole existence is spinning out of her control?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, The Great S.M. Owns it all**

_**Summary and Chapter 1.**_

**Title: Unlikely Romance**

**Pairing: Bella/Jacob**

**Rated: M (for Mature)**

**If you are not 18, turn around click back, close or whichever, I write like I think, sailors language from my grandfather and all, plus there will be ADULT situations so please, do me and every other parent in the world a favor and don't force me to enable the delinquency of minors! PLEASE!**

**Summary:**

_**When Bella goes to Volterra to save Edward, her life is turned upside down when she ends up doing time for the Cullen's crime. No human can know the secret. Now a decade after that day, her world is once again about to get difficult when she gets word that will finally send her home to Forks, a series of events that no one could have foreseen, and the most unlikely of romances.**_

**Many thanks to my beta 4MeJasper****, without whom this story would probably never have been finished. Any mista****kes are my fault.**

**Chapter 1: Word From Home**

_**Bella POV**_

"Hey sweet cheeks, you gonna serve some drinks tonight or what?"

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at Hal,who was the very seedy owner of this grotesque dive of a bar here in downtown Eugene, OR, where I usually worked six nights a week.

"I'll get right on it, hon..."

As if I hadn't already been doing my job plus the work of the other regular bartender as well, who was to my shock, yeah right... Late... Again... I sent a dazzling grin at Hal, which in turn made him look even more strung out than the drugs I could smell boiling through his bloodstream. I blinked, releasing him from my gaze. The leer he then sent my way made me thankful that I no longer had a gag reflex, and that I was able to close off my mind to his thoughts.

The creep was sick and twisted in ways I would rather not think about. If I wasn't working here, he would be at the top of my list of people to eat, assuming I could choke him down. I chuckled darkly at the thought of just ridding the world of him when the time came for me to move on, but even junkies need a job I suppose, and at least some people were supporting their habits in here instead of on the streets.

I often wondered why I had remained working here, at least the last three months. However, whenever I would decide to move on, and that was almost weekly. I would remember why I took the job in the first place.

I was for one, trying to take up as many hours as possible, since time had absolutely no meaning to me now. I had now likely achieved eternity, since I had yet to meet anyone that could end me.

Hal was happy to have me work as many hours as possible for very little pay. What pay I did make was under the table, which suited me perfectly. I was bored and had enough money to last several thousand years and that was if I spent money like a Hollywood A-lister.

What I did need was to be invisible, and Hal's was a place where people went to not be noticed. No one was a regular here in the sense that we knew more than their drink of choice, no names, no occupations. Absolutely nobody came here for the overly watered down drinks if you get what I'm saying.

While as a vampire I still drew more attention than the average Joe, I was for the most part ignored. Which is pretty impressive since we vampires usually draw in humans, especially drunk, strung-out, stupid humans like flies. Not here though, at Hal's bar I was anonymous.

This suited me just fine, as my main goals for the last two years had been to fill as much time as possible with mundane but time-consuming tasks, and to not draw attention to myself in any way. So I worked nights in towns all across the northern States and Canada, and I never stayed longer than three months anywhere.

I stuck to shady dives in each place I went, as people in these places all sought invisibility and tended to give the same to everyone around them, and so here I was working at Hal's, real genius name there, with the back door dealings he was responsible for. Way to put your name out there asshole!

I had stayed here nearly three weeks longer than any of my previous positions simply because this was the worst place I had worked and was therefore the easiest for me to stay at. The bar also helped to provide me an almost endless supply of happy meals on legs. The scum that came in here made my life so much easier.

Hal's had one more convenient perk that had kept me here, as weird as it would sound. Hal had an affinity for CNN, probably thinking of himself as the godfather of sleazy drug dealers, and watched for signs he was about to be busted, like he would even make the news. I tried not to question his insanity.

I suppose I could listen in and find out the true reasons for him constantly having one of his two televisions tuned to CNN, but I had been tuning him out since my first shift ended. Uhgg... I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of that first day.

Having CNN on was one of my requirements to be anywhere for longer than a few hours. My insanity was a bit easier to explain. It was a habit picked up in a near decade worth of necessity. The sooner I saw a vampire issue pop up, or the quicker I heard about it, the sooner I could be deal with it. CNN was known for covering everything from every angle, more or less being the nosiest bitches in the business of nosy, and they made my life surprisingly more predictable.

They gave me advance warning of when...

I was shaken from my thoughts, when the anchor came into focus. She said something I had never expected and quite frankly had never wanted to hear.

With no conscious thought or decision on my part, yet it was very much my doing, the entire bar slowed as if in a time warp until each person present became as completely still and silent as wax figurines in whatever position they had stopped in. I was sure this looked exceptionally creepy, but my eyes, ears, and thoughts were trained on the television I had turned to face.

I set my tray on the counter a little carelessly, but thankfully it didn't fall. As the woman on the TV began speaking my statue-like people in the back ground faded away. My entire focus was now on the news being reported.

"Breaking News from Forks, WA where our news crew will be bringing you the latest in this developing story. Live in just a few moments,"

There were about six of the longest commercials I had ever watched, and then... Pain...

"I am Kris Kregle reporting live from Forks, WA where for the second time in a decade, this sleepy little town has been once again known tragedy," the news reporter announced with a grim expression on his young face, and then he continued to my absolute horror.

"Chief Charlie Swan, was shot in the line of duty today, as the quiet town of Forks was a victim of a violent bank robbery. The suspect had attempted to take hostage the nine bank patrons and employees, according to teller Jessica Stanley. Miss Stanley, who was too emotional to come on camera, is quoted as saying..." he took a deep breath then continued.

"Chief Swan saved all our lives today, and now he might die for it. How much more does he have to go through? Miss Stanley was taken to Forks General under heavy sedation."

The news reporter glanced behind himself as if checking something, and then continued to destroy the only remaining peace I still found in this fucked-up world.

"Police have yet to release full details of what happened inside the Pacific Bank today, though we do know that the suspect was taken to the hospital for a gun shot wound. The potential cop-killer is heavily guarded according to Deputy Black.

The good doctors of Forks General will only tell us that they are doing everything they can for Chief Swan, but his condition is critical." Someone off camera handed the news guy a piece of paper, and he resumed his heart-breaking monologue.

"We will all, of course, remember Chief Swan of Forks, WA as the cop, but more importantly father, that searched relentlessly for his daughter Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan, went missing exactly ten years ago today.

Chief Swan searched the world over before finally coming to a stalemate in Florence, Italy, nearly two years after she had disappeared. Chief Swan maintained even at that time that his daughter Isabella, or Bells as he always referred to her, was alive and well, and that she would return one day when he really needed her to."

Reporter guy sighed and took in another breath, before looking unblinkingly at the camera once again, and as if to dare me, he continued...

"I have to say, Miss Swan, if you are out there somewhere, and we hope you are... Now would be the time to return, you may not get another chance." He was looking for his Pulitzer-winning story of the decade no doubt.

"We will bring you the latest in this breaking news story as we learn more. Back to you Rachel."

I had blurred into motion the moment he had stopped speaking, and the screen flashed back to the Anchor. I had grabbed my bag and was halfway across town before I remembered the bar patrons were still under my mind control.

I released the bar patrons, not really caring if I was being careless on the whole secrecy law. I knew that the people in that bar could have watched me drain a dozen humans and not remembered it the next morning.

I ran the dozen or so blocks to my room at the nearest Motel 6, again chosen for its shadiness in this part of town. I quickly gathered the few things I carried with me, some clothes, a few books, a couple Cd's, and some personal items.

I then gathered up my various ID's and different paperwork, various bank information, and a couple framed photos from long ago, and had my back pack ready, on my back, and was checking out in less than twenty minutes of the newscast airing.

I was thankful that the other belongings I had collected over the years were safely tucked away in a storage unit in Seattle. It made my on-the-go life very easy. I never carried more than my simple backpack, and since I liked to run so much I never used my car. It too sat in storage in Seattle. After all, running was faster, I could move about faster without a car.

Once outside the motel, I opened my mind looking for some creep, knowing I needed to hunt tonight before all this stress caused me to lose control.

I was feeling a little crazed honestly. I found my prey quickly, and the world was less one rapist in a matter of minutes. I cleaned up quickly, and took off running.

I knew when arrived in Forks, I was gonna have problems to face, one being the wolves. My contacts would have to be worn. The dogs could see through them, but I didn't really care.

This was about my dad after all. My other problem would be the news crews, who would be waiting for my return like rabid animals. I was sure I could avoid them though, and if not, at least my vast changes in appearance could be attributed to age. Ten years was not likely to cause that much suspicion, as far as age was concerned anyhow.

I supposed I could just keep the town of Forks under my control for my stay, but that seemed tiresome, and I knew already that I wouldn't. I walked through the city, until I reached the outskirts where I could finally start running.

I made a call out of courtesy and let the "Powers that really wanted to be" know what I was going to do, not that they could stop me or would even try for that matter.

They wished me the best of luck, which I almost called them out on, and my Father a speedy recovery. I didn't have any patience for their pandering.

They left me alone, and I cleaned up their messes because, truthfully, rogue vampires bugged me. They wanted to appear like they had control of me, and I allowed them the illusion of control as long as they stayed on my good side; it was a relationship that worked well, for now.

I stopped just outside town and secured my bag to my back, and then took off at a dead sprint. I darted through empty, dark fields, and vaulted though the trees of the thick forests. Never losing pace, not stopping. I couldn't stop...

I was finally going back, back to Forks, home... and I needed to be there yesterday. Only one thought ran through my head over and over.

_I'm coming daddy...I love you... Please wait for me... I'm sorry__..._

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nadda! From anything I ripped off.**

**Well here goes nothing... or something hopefully!**

**Bella is a little off in this chapter, remember she hasn't been home in 10 years.**

**Bunches of thanks to 4MeJasper... She is an awesome beta! Any mistakes are mine. I have a tendency to mess with her pretty chapters... Bad me...**

_**Chapter 2 A Vampire in Town**_

_**Bella POV**_

I slowed automatically, knowing I was only about ten miles outside of Forks. Standing in this forest felt so strange for me. While I was in essence seeing it for the first time, the memories that stampeded through my mind at hurricane force nearly brought me to my knees. I literally had to shake myself loose of the stupor I was sinking into.

Infallible, invincible vampires my ass...

Physically that may be true, but that of course didn't take into account the control that was necessary to have at all times over our minds. Give em' an inch, they'll take a mile. I chuckled quietly at myself, as it was just like me to use that analogy for my massive vampire brain. A creature would think that having the ability to process so much, so quickly, and all at the same time would be a godsend, but realistically, it could drive a person straight bat shit crazy if given the chance.

Though I worked very hard to avoid crazy, I wasn't convinced that I had been successful. In fact I was pretty sure there were places I had completely failed. There were times when I was closer to the edge of insanity than not, but the point was I fought against it. I tried to keep my shit together. So far, I was for the most part myself, but I had my moments. This was one of those moments.

Everything swirled around me, bringing in wave after wave of memories, images so powerful it was as if I was re-experiencing them. My senses taking in one thing after another , and each image carried a moment from a distant past, like the very wind in the trees was bringing me back to a reality that I couldn't accept. I didn't want to. So much gone wrong, so much change, so many... whispers...

_Bella, Isabella, love..._

_Bells, Don't Go, Bells, please stay for..._

"NOOO!" My scream echoed through the trees, and the vortex I had been reeling in ground to a halt. I sighed out a thankful breath as the world steadied around me. My great vampire brain was my worst enemy, as far as I was concerned. It had caused me nothing but trouble. Well I suppose that was unfair, as it had also granted me freedom, freedom from those who had tried so desperately to break me, to be my masters. I was thankful for that at least.

Sidetracked, that was what I was, I had important things to do that didn't include a violent, heart-breaking trip down memory lane. As if I would make that trip willingly. One memory persisted though, and it was the only one I wanted to focus on. My father, the last time I had seen him, he was broken-up over Harry Clearwater's death. I was here for Charlie, my Dad. He needed me right now.

I had never seen him on the news, as I was kept from anything that might have caused a strong emotional reaction that wasn't in _their_ best interest_. _They had been scared of me even then. _Their_ mistake, too powerful, uncontrollable. Though not in the blood-lust sense but in the power sense. _T__hey _were afraid of me from nearly the moment I had opened my crimson eyes, because I had too much power.

Well. Good.

I huffed out a breath. I was wasting time. This place messed with me. My first time home in ten years, I wasn't surprised but I was irritated, and I needed to be calm so I focused myself on the mundane task of changing clothes.

It felt strange to be donning my fighter's clothes again, but I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome. The pack would know I was here soon, or that a vampire was here, and let's face it, I was no do-gooder veggie vamp.

They would come for me, whether I used to be their family or not. I had no intention of harming the wolves, but I wouldn't back down either, and they would have to just accept that. I was going to see my Dad. They would not stop me or get in my way.

So I finished getting dressed and laughed darkly as I pulled my coat on. I remember when I ordered these clothes; _they _had hated them, no pants suits, or elegant dresses. No, I had custom ordered several replicas of super chic vamp's wardrobe from _Underworld, _the only difference was my leather jacket had a cloak-sized leather hood.

I liked these clothes; they worked for me. Once my boots were fastened, I tossed my other clothes in my bag. I thought about leaving them on the ground just to make the wolves crazy but decided against it, might as well try to start off easy on the local "protectors".

I pulled my hair back into a loose bun and popped in my blue contacts, turning my eyes a vivid purple. I tossed my hood up to cover my face and secured my pack once again, taking off in the direction of the hospital in a steady but slow, for me, pace.

Honestly, I was scared. Scared to see my Dad, but even more scared that I was already too late...

_**Seth POV**_

Another day, another perimeter run, fun...

I swear I could make this run in my sleep. I doubted that if I slept through my alarm, and never ran my patrol, that I would miss a single thing. Things were so quiet around here. I suppose that is a good thing, for the humans. Seriously though, as a supernatural creature with some supposed destiny to protect people from the evil leeches, it has been really boring.

There hasn't even been a nomad through here in years. It has been so quiet and peaceful, that it felt like my existence was pointless. I was a protector, except there was no one in need of any protection. It seemed like we were doing this for nothing.

So we had expanded out farther and farther in our patrols, but there was still just nothing. No vampires, nothing. I was considering retiring like Sam had when he found out Emily was pregnant with their first child four years ago, but I couldn't.

Okay, that wasn't true. I could, as I was sure Jake wouldn't mind, but always there was that thought in the back of my head that just maybe, there was something bigger coming, something important. Some event that would require all the good fighters the world could manage to come up with. So despite my boredom, I ran patrols and waited, often wondering if I was wasting my life.

I guess since I hadn't found my imprint yet I could just go with the flow until I did. Besides, I couldn't stand the idea of leaving my pack. I kept them cheerful. I was a happy guy, and I did love the freedom that came with being a wolf. It was an amazing feeling.

Even after all this time, I still didn't know how to describe exactly what being a wolf was like, but it was great. Especially running. I loved to run, and I loved my brothers. They needed me.

Well I knew Jake needed me, though he would never admit it. I think if he was being honest he would have to admit that perhaps without me and my constant happy nature he would have lost it a very long time ago, about ten years ago, actually. I could still get him laughing, and that was no easy feat. His bad days were a whole new level of awful though, and I frequently wondered if he would ever recover.

For so long we had hoped more than anything that he would imprint and be able to move on, but after so many years, I had come to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't able to, maybe he had already loved someone so much that he was incapable of loving anyone more.

Jake wouldn't admit that he still loved her, especially since he took over for Sam as Alpha, but I knew. It was in his eyes every day. The forbidden name, the one he couldn't save.

Jacob had changed so much since that day a decade ago. He became hard, angry all the time, and was quite simply not the Jake we had all loved. The bright happy big brother was gone. In his place was a ruthless leader, just looking for any excuse to start a war. I worried about him. We all did, though not a one of us were willing to bring up anything that might set him off, not after what happened with Paul.

I shuddered slightly and pushed the memory away. I mean we had all known she hadn't been his imprint, but as far as I could tell their bond had been as close as it came without it actually being that.

I leaned into the last rotation of my patrol, glad that I would be able to sleep soon. I had work in a few hours, and I was tired. Plus we were all so worried over what had happened to Charlie that none of us were getting much rest.

Jake wasn't doing well at all. He had been working at Charlie's side since he'd graduated from the Police Academy over six years ago. He and Charlie were so close, and all of this had hit him like a sledgehammer.

We had all been so surprised when he joined the police force, but then again maybe we shouldn't have been surprised at all.

I mean her last request to him had been to look after Charlie, and he took that job beyond seriously. At least it gave Jake something to keep him occupied part of the time. He was beating himself up over what had happened in that bank something fierce though.

I knew he thought he had let her down, though he wouldn't even allow himself to think it, but I remembered her. She had been like an angel, all acceptance and forgiveness, brave and caring, so she wouldn't be happy about Jake killing himself with guilt. Not that I could do anything about it.

I felt the wind pick up, and I lifted my massive head towards the breeze, enjoying the feel of it running through my fur. I had always enjoyed the sensation, but on the breeze there was something that stopped my run dead. Something I recognized but yet did not; a vampire, yet the smell didn't burn. In fact it was downright pleasant. It couldn't be vampire, but yet it was.

I let out a howl, for back up, as this was the usual protocol, and took off in the direction from which the strange scent had come. I knew the pack would join me soon, as they would hear my call even from this distance. It wouldn't be long.

I ran for about five miles before coming to a stop in a small clearing, well not a clearing really, just a wide space in the trees. Sure enough, the scent was concentrated here. Looking the area over, it looked relatively undisturbed except for the intermingling of bare feet and boot tracks, as if someone had changed shoes. The scent then headed off in the direction of Forks.

It was funny to think, that a leech, if that is what it was, would bother to change clothes before heading toward the town. Well, I guess we all had at least one thing in common. We liked to clean up before going out to eat. Damn, I hope no-one heard that.

Whatever this creature was up to was beyond me. The scent though, was no more than 15 minutes old, so I waited for my brothers and sister to join me.

_**Seth POV/ Pack Mind**_

"_What we got Seth?" Jake thought bitingly within seconds of shifting._

"_Not sure, you should just come to me, maybe you will know?" I answered, a bit puzzled._

"_What is that?" I could hear the growl in my sister's thoughts, nothing new there._

"_Just get here so we can figure it out together, huh?" I snarked, hoping that they __would all stop asking questions that I really wasn't sure about. Apparently Jake caught the thought, not that I thought he wouldn't and answered my hope._

"_All of you shut it, and keep your noses open for clues. __B__e there in three, kid..."_

_**Bella POV**_

I came to a stop just behind the tree line at the hospital, wanting to keep well out of sight until I was absolutely sure of what was going on. I sucked in a sharp breath, trying to prepare myself for what was coming. Terror sliced through me, raw and painful.

What if I was too late? What if he was already gone? What if I had missed my chance to tell Charlie all that I had never been able to say? What if I would never get to say goodbye?

I hissed at the pain that sliced through me, and wondered if I could actually have a panic attack, something I had thought about all too often in the last decade.

_Knock it off, Isabella, time to suck it up and act like the warrior I am_.

Nothing I can do but check and find out how he is. Trying to push away the fear of the unknown, I closed my eyes. Which was not necessary, but it seemed like a good idea. I opened up my mind, looking for any sign of my father.

I registered first that bastard bank robber's thoughts of panic at killing a cop and growled loudly before I reigned myself in, I couldn't lose my cool right now. I need to find my father. I kept searching, growing more desperate by the second, and then...

_Bells, where are you?!..._

It was barely the whisper of a thought, but it was there. My head snapped in the direction of his mental voice. Third story, the ICU, last window on this side of the building. I would have called that extremely lucky, but I happened to catch a Nurse's thoughts about where the terminals were roomed. He was dying!

Daddy...

I slammed my mind barrier shut and sprinted toward the tree closest to his window, quickly jumping up into the branches, so that I could get a look at what I was facing. What my Dad was facing. The blinds were open, probably thanks to the woman I recognized as Sue Clearwater, who was sitting in a chair holding my father's pale hand. I quickly followed that line of sight upwards, and what I saw forced a choked sob from my throat.

I held onto the tree for dear life, hearing but not registering the splintering pieces of bark and wood as sob after sob ripped their way out of me, and I struggled with the emotions that were slamming into me repeatedly. I was trying to catch the breath I didn't need, praying to whichever God that would listen, that my perfect eyesight had failed me, and the situation really wasn't as bad as it looked.

**A/N: Please Review...**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I own absolutely nadda!**

**A/N:**

**I have about 90% of the chapters for this story outlined, if this story listens to my outlines then it will get finished. So good news! Also Pack Mind will always be in italics.**

**Huge thanks to my beta 4MeJasper she is awesome sauce. Any mistakes remaining are mine. She's way too good to make any! I also like to mess with perfectly beta'd chapters.**

**On With the Show...**

_**Chapter 3 Don't Interfere**_

_**Jacob POV/ Pack Mind**_

_I suppose it would have been quite a sight to see as fourteen of us elephant-sized wolves came skidding to a halt in a half circle near Seth's mammoth form. _

_It would have been quite a sight, heart attack inducing even, that was if anyone had been around to see us; fortunately no one was though and that was a good thing. Sending folks to the Psych ward was not on my list of things to do today._

_Though this situation had not been on that list either, whatever it was. I inhaled again and then growled quietly. I was getting pissed. Whatever this was, was not in my good graces. __H__ell it was likely to make the top of my shit list. I didn't have time for this. _

_Hell, I didn't have time for anything out of the ordinary right now. Well... Maybe killing that no good, son of a bitch bank robber..._

"_We are not actually allowed to kill people, even monster-type __people..." Collin thought before he could stop himself. I growled again, turning my head in his direction. I felt a little bad as he dropped his head and took an automatic step back. I felt even worse as his next thought came to me in a stutter._

"_S-sorry Boss..." I sighed, and shook my head, letting him know it was okay. I was really sick of this protector bullshit though. The guy deserved it for what he had done to Charlie. If it wasn't for my responsibilities to my pack, the fucking insect would be dead already._

"_Uh... Jake, not to interrupt your homicidal thoughts or anything but we have a situation here... I think..." Ah, Seth, gotta love that kid, one of the few I didn't feel like killing on a regular basis. _

_A chorus of "thanks a lot" interrupted my thoughts and I rolled my eyes. See what I mean. If they would stay out of my fucking head then they wouldn't hear things they didn't like._

"_We can't stay out of your head, asshole, pack mind remember..." Leah, such a sweet girl._

"_Fuck you, Jake" Uhgg, I couldn't help the shudder as she made mental pictures to match her words.__ I knew she was doing it just to piss me off, but it was gross._

"_Might do him some good..." I spun toward Paul faster than he was expecting, __and he jumped back about thirty feet._

"_Kidding, dude, get a grip would ya?" Paul snarled, but backed further away. I glared, or at least what could be considered a glare from my wolf body._

_Dammit, focus Jake. I really hate being their Alpha, fucking children. Growls chorused around me, but I ignored them, __turning back to Seth. I really wasn't in the mood for this shit today._

"_Report!" I barked out, ha-ha barked, get it? Snickers surrounded my mental sarcasm, __and so I put on my "this is serious face" and waited for Seth to fill me in._

_Now this here was why we had a pack mind, and why it was useful, even when it irritated the shit out of me. I kept my mind fully trained on the series of events now flowing from Seth's mind and into the rest of ours._

_Seth on patrol: leaning into his last loop, enjoying his run, the wind picking up, the strange icy, yet intoxicating scent drifting to him on the breeze; his howl; then running to this place. _

_Finally, Seth's conclusion about the leech... creature... changing its clothes based on the tracks, and his notation of which direction it headed. Then us joining his mind._

_I quickly let him know that I didn't need to relive the last five minutes and then started thinking. I knew we should hurry, because this creature had headed towards Forks and it did have the vampire icy smell, though it was pleasant and didn't burn any of our noses._

_This was just odd; this had never happened before, which made me wonder if the thing was a vampire at all. There was something so familiar about the scent but I couldn't place it; it was like my mind shied away from the knowledge. _

_A few of the other older members of the pack agreed quietly with my assessment. Was the thing a vampire? That was the important question._

_I listened to the thoughts circulating around me, trying to figure what each member was thinking and feeling. They all seemed to be just as stumped as me, but one consensus shone through: that we should follow the scent and get to the bottom of this mystery whatever it was. I was in agreement with my pack. I still wasn't convinced it was vampire, but then again I wasn't convinced it wasn't either._

_There was only one way to find out. I'd say the trail was about 25 minutes old. That wasn't very long, but it was long enough for a leech to do some serious damage, __and we were wasting time if the thing was actually a vampire. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and get to kill something today._

_With that thought in mind, we took off following that strangely familiar and yet completely unrecognizable scent. We were surprisingly quiet, considering our size, though I knew if it was a leech we wouldn't be able to sneak up on it. _

_Well maybe if it was in the middle of a meal..._

_A chorus of growls surrounded that thought, and I told them to shut the fuck up. It seemed as if the creature was alone, but we had no idea what we were up against here, and that made me wary enough by itself. _

_When I realized it was heading straight for the hospital, that really concerned me. Easy pickings? What the Hell?_

_I was even more confused as we reached the end of the straight trail to Forks, just beyond the range of sight, into the forest behind the hospital. The scent was once again concentrated, and then took off parallel to the tree line, never once heading out of the covers of the trees. _

_It wasn't sunny, at all, yet the creature stayed in the forest, then the scent once again concentrated and then it just stopped._

_I swung my head back and forth trying to locate the creature. The trees, I thought just before hearing a deep sigh. _

_I went to look up just as the creature landed gracefully in front of me, the distance separating us only about 20 yards. Growls resounded all around me as the figure stood from it's landing crouch and stood still as a statue as only our enemy could. _

_Definitely vampire then, I thought, assessing it's graceful stillness._

**A/N: I was going to continue from right here in Bella's POV, but this seems like a really good place to end this part of this Chapter. So next up will be Bella, but Chapter. 4 will continue with the same name, as this Chapter. title was intended for her in the 1****st**** place. **

**Also that makes this chapter shorter than usual, sorry about that. It just makes more sense this way though.**

**Also, for those who are unaware, I just got out of the hospital and am still feeling a bit lousy. I am trying to get chapters for my other stories out but I am slow and this is really only getting posted cuz it was already written. **

**I will get the others caught up as soon as possible. I may even get the next chapter of this one up this weekend. It just needs the finish edit. **

**Though, honestly I am trying to get the next chapter of Reclamation written.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing, and as usual I have not been paid for anything I have thus far written.**

**Okay that's not exactly true, I have a published book of poetry in WSU, though there are only six copies of it in the world, or more precisely in the college, it was written when I was twelve, won a writing contest, hence it being published, no payment though, and a speech that was published in the veterans magazine but also was for charity, so I was paid for that I guess, technically.**

**However I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters or anything recognizable from any other known works.**

**A/N: IMPORTANT**

*Conversations or thoughts while more than one wolf is phased will always be in italics, if only one it will look normal (like this), also any thoughts heard through mind reading will be in italics as well, in case the last chapter confused anyone as to why it was like that. It will make things easier through out the story, as we will be spending some time in the wolves minds. Also Bella's power/s will be explained soon, I look at it as her having one power but it's likely it won't be seen that way, anyhow more about that later.*

Also never forget how awesome my beta 4MeJasper is... She makes writing look easy. Any mistakes are mine cuz I love to mess up pretty chapters.

**Sorry for the super length A/N, on with the show...**

_**Chapter 4 Don't Interfere Part Two**_

_**Bella POV**_

I wasn't sure how long I had been in this tree choking on my sobs, but I doubted it had been very long. I slowly began regaining control of myself, my hand dug into the trunk of the tree I was perched in.

No, not long, 15, or 20 minutes maybe, but for me to be out of control it was equivalent to a decade or so. I just couldn't believe how Charlie looked. He looked weak and broken, to me my Dad had always been invincible, but the tubes attached to him showed me that he was on life support.

I couldn't marry what he had always been in my mind to what he looked like when I had just looked at him. I did not want to accept this reality.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, re-gaining the remainder of my control.

I was preparing to plan my siege to get myself inside the hospital, first to see my Dad and second to kill that son of a bitch that had shot my Dad, when I heard them. The steady thrumming of very large and yet amazingly quiet feet, no, paws.

There were quite a few of them, though I wasn't sure exactly how many without opening my mind to their thoughts which I had absolutely no desire to do. At least a dozen, maybe more.

I was a little confused though, I knew without a doubt it was the wolves racing toward me, and yet I couldn't smell that dog smell that I had associated with the children of the moon. That stench had been so rancid I had nearly been nauseated.

I had expected my first warning of the wolves to be their smell, but they smelled nothing like I had expected. They smelled like the woods and the ocean, but it was pleasant. I was really not expecting that.

I was astonished to realize that I had inhaled this exact scent in the clearing earlier where I had changed my clothes, and yet I had not even given it a second thought. Well so much for my deadly predator instincts.

I watched as the wolves came into sight, stopped, and then headed in my direction. They had grown both in size and number. I counted 15 of the largest wolves probably known to history.

I suppose they continued to grow and become more powerful with each passing year, though I couldn't help but to wonder what the men beneath the fur would look like.

They weren't a threat to me, but I still was not ready for this. How could I be?

Some of these guys had been my family once upon a time, and one of them had been my best friend, my sun. I wouldn't harm them, I couldn't. I could, however, make them believe otherwise, because I would not allow them to run me out of town. I had things to do yet, and it would be better for everyone if they learned quickly to stay out of my way.

I looked for the big, black-furred Sam among their ranks and was a bit disappointed when I realized he was not there. It made sense I supposed that he would be gone, living out his life with Emily. I hoped this was the reason. I couldn't bear to consider the alternative, he had been a brother to me. My dead heart needed him to be safe and happy.

I looked quickly through the ranks of the wolves, and only then did I realize who had taken point as their leader, their Alpha. Jacob...

Well it figured, facing old wounds would start sooner rather than later it seemed. I supposed I had better get on with this. I had other things I needed to be doing.

I watched as Jake lifted his massive head toward my position in the tree, spurring me into movement. I held my hood to conceal my identity at least for now and with a deep regretful sigh dropped out of the tree.

I stood from my landing crouch immediately and was stilled into immobility in awe of the sheer size of these boys, perhaps men now. The boys, kids really that I had once known so well, were most likely all grown up.

I realized my mistake as they each growled and took a step forward; my stillness had betrayed me, though my smell alone should have done this already.

Even in their wolf forms, without my abilities, I could read the confusion and caution rolling off them.

I raised my hands carefully in a show of peace not wanting them to attack unnecessarily, nor did I want to have to use my control on them if I didn't have to. I wanted to avoid that, but I to give up on that idea when one of the smaller wolves lunged, and I was forced to stop it mid stride.

The small wolf let out a whimper which infuriated the others, and they all crouched lower to the ground. So much for the pleasantries.

Right, as if this was ever going to be pleasant...

"Control your pack..." it came out as a whispered hiss, though I hadn't meant it too. I knew they all had heard me though, when the growling increased in volume. I sighed, as I was already weary of this.

"I would like to speak to your Alpha..." I turned slightly so I was facing Jacob directly, though I knew he still could not see me. When they made no move I couldn't help the groan that worked it's way out of me.

"I mean you no harm. Listen I will release the little wolf from my hold if you will just ask him to back off." I watched carefully as a couple of the wolves made motions with their heads.

It would be so much easier to simply read them, but I wanted to respect their privacy, whether they now wanted me dead or not. Jake nodded his head once, and I let the little wolf move back into position.

Jake moved back through the ranks, and they closed behind him. I dropped my hands and waited for him to emerge again, keeping a careful watch on the others.

It only took about a minute for Jake to come back through the wall of fur in his human form.

Thankfully he was wearing a pair of sweats. He looked the same and yet so very different. He looked older, if only slightly, or maybe it wasn't older just hardened. He looked so much angrier than I had ever seen him look.

Jake was also massive, towering over me even in his human form. He had to be at least 6'8" and just huge, which may not have been wholly new but he was bigger, so much more, well, just huge.

Everything about him was sharpened, defined. His hair was the only contradiction to this new, different Jacob. It was soft looking and shoulder length, which it didn't make sense but then this supernatural fuck up of a world didn't make any sense either. Why would he be any different.

"Who are you?" he rasped out bitterly, his voice had an air of disuse about it like he rarely spoke. I could tell that I needed to focus. It was obvious that a lot had changed.

"My identity does not matter. I have business here. As soon as it is finished, I will be on my way.

I truly mean you no harm, but I would caution you and your pack to stay out of my business..." I spoke calmly, doubting I would get the same in return. He growled at my words. I guess I called that.

"Are you a Cullen?" I couldn't stop the dark bitter laugh that escaped me at the question.

"No, I am no Cullen..." Jacob seemed to start at the way I answered his question. He looked a little confused at my tone.

"What business do you have here?" He nearly growled out the entire question and had I been any less monster, I would not have understood him.

"There is a person... No, a person and a monster that I need to see; this does not concern you." I was losing patience with this, despite my promise to myself not to.

My father and his would-be murderer both required my presence.

I needed to try to control my temper. Something I was terrible at. I was getting angry, and that would do no one any good.

Screw this, I turned away from the wolves and felt the air shift around me as they all took a step towards me as if they worried I was going to escape them.

"Stay, I'm not going anywhere." I hissed out, undoing the buttons on my coat, which I then tossed along with my bag toward the trunk of the tree I had been sitting in earlier.

I probably should keep my identity a secret, but I really doubted that was ever really truly an option. Besides I now had all the wolves on lock down. They couldn't move even an inch, probably unfair of me but I really could care less at this point.

"You are a vampire aren't you? I mean you don't stink but..."

"Well thanks for that, neither do you, at least not like I expected. Your point?" I asked, tired with this back and forth.

"Why would you say a person and a monster. Not like your type to differentiate, is it?" Jacob growled. Probably pissed as hell about all of his pack but him being immobilized.

"Caught that did you?" I laughed.

"There is a man inside the hospital, that I am here to see..." "There is also a human monster inside that building, surrounded by guards, well cops to be specific." I barely ground out between my clenched teeth and paused to consider before continuing in a decisive tone.

"Who has a date with me, and God willing, the devil." I grinned evilly.

"And just what exactly are you going to do to this human monster, 'as you put it'." Jacob asked. He actually sounded genuinely curious now which I found odd, but that was his business.

"The exact details are a little fuzzy, but I plan to torture him, slowly of course, and then I'm going to kill him." Growls became louder all around, except from Jacob, his growls stopped altogether.

Hmm... I wasn't expecting that.

"You're going to kill the cop killer. Anyone else?" He asked almost politely, now my mind must be playing tricks on me.

"Yes, and well, no. Just that vile..." I sighed

"You can't harm me, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, and I don't want to harm any of you..." My head dropped, and I choked a bit at the thought of harming them.

"I'm warning you now, Jacob, don't interfere!" I whirled around to face him, and heard him suck in a sharp breath. All the growling and even whimpering cut off completely.

I looked up then, into the eyes of my once best friend. "I..." I choked, and then stopped not knowing what else to say.

"Bella..." Jake whispered, as I watched him fall to his knees as he looked into my violet, yet to him most assuredly crimson eyes.

**A/N: Here is the other half of the chapter. I hope ya'll liked it. Please Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing, nadda, zilch...**

**A/N: The answer you've all been waiting for is here!**

**As always, huge thanks to my beta 4MEJasper. This chapter now makes sense. Any mistake are still mine though cuz that's how I like to play.**

**Let the show begin...**

_**Chapter 5 Impossible**_

_**Jacob POV**_

"Yes, and well, no, just that vile..." She sighed

"You can't harm me, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, and I don't want to harm any of you..." I watched confused as she seemed to choke, it seemed almost as if it hurt her to think of hurting us.

"I'm warning you now, Jacob, don't interfere!" She whirled around to face me in one of those lightning fast vampire moves.

I couldn't help but to suck in a sharp breath as I realized she had just spoken my name. She looked up then, into my eyes, and I was lost.

"I..." She choked out, and then stopped like she had no idea what else to say.

"Bella..." I whispered, and fell to my knees under the weight of my feelings as I looked into her falsely violet, hauntingly crimson eyes.

I felt it then, something powerful and primal, violent and beautiful, and immeasurably impossible. Something I had prayed for with my every breath. Since long ago when she was still my human friend.

This was something I had wished, hoped for, and known that I could never have. It could never happen, not for me and most definitely not with her. The only girl I had ever loved, the one that would never be mine.

I had known that this was impossible even then, but I hadn't been able to stop the hope. I mean, how could I have loved her so much if it were truly impossible. Right?

Wrong...

Bella would never be mine, and I had known it. Every day that we were together was such a bitter-sweet pleasure, yet I could never walk away from her, and I couldn't make her leave me either. I hadn't wanted her to.

Then that horrible day came and she left, for him, for them, my enemies. After everything, she simply walked away.

I wanted to hate her then, prayed to hate her, but I couldn't, maybe it was that I simply wouldn't.

Either way, it always ended up the same way. I had still loved her even as she had left to die for something I hated. I had hoped and wished with all my soul that she would be alright, that she was safe. I had to hope that maybe one day she would come home.

Oh yes, I had loved her then, and I still loved her now in this beautiful, terrifying form, in the form of my enemy. This, though, was something else, something new. Something I had wanted so badly and was now horrified by.

This could not happen; how could this be my destiny? Was my life some kind of sick cosmic joke?

I couldn't breathe. The world was shifting and changing all around me, and I couldn't catch my breath. Then just when I thought I would pass out from it all, it stopped, not what was happening of course, no not that. The world, stopped, maybe for just an instant, or maybe it was infinite. I really wasn't sure.

This wasn't what I had heard or even dreamed about; this was worse and so much more. It was pure pain and love; it was everything.

This was my soul laid bare before me and then slammed back into me in some other form than it had held before. It was painful. Yet I wanted it, longed for it, and was terrified I was actually going to get what I had always wanted.

Except now, what I wanted was so impossible, that I didn't think I could handle it. It was confusing at best and traumatic at worst.

I watched from somewhere inside myself as everything I had ever been slipped away, and something else began taking it's place.

I watched as a golden chains came from the earth and the heavens at the same time. I watched as thick silver iron cables wound themselves around the golden chains again and again until they were woven so tightly that they could never be broken.

These chains were as solid as the ground under my feet, as unchangeable as the air I needed to breathe.

I may have screamed when they suddenly slammed through me like a grappling hook ripping through my heart and soul.

It hurt, my God it hurt, and yet, I wanted more of it as they wound themselves inside of me, through me, all around me until I was as much these chains as I was a man, a wolf. As much as I was anything, and yet these new pieces of me were so much more than I had been.

Then it happened. So clearly that I wanted to cry in joy, and scream in fury all at once.

The chains crept across the ground before me like a venomous snake and through the air like the wind, and began to wind themselves around the beautiful, horrible creature before me.

Slithering this way and that until they were as much a part of her as they were of me.

I felt the strangest tug, almost like they was testing themselves and then the two parts snapped away from the earth and the heavens and joined as one. One solid chain, one unbreakable pull, the only bond that would ever matter again, linking me to the vampire across from me.

My Bella, my everything, my life.

No...

Not mine, that wasn't correct.

Just like that I registered the truth, not mine at all. I was hers, she owned me now in ways that I couldn't even begin to fathom.

Not mine at all, no that was not the case, because she didn't love me, she had never loved me, not the way I had wanted then and certainly not the way I needed now.

That she would never love me had been my greatest fear then, and now it would destroy me.

Bella, was everything now, she was my imprint, but she wasn't mine. She may never be mine, what would happen if she never accepted me, if she denied me? Would it kill me? Would I die?

Because without a doubt...

I was hers... Forever...

**A/N: That's all for tonight folks. Oh, and it is written exactly like this for a purpose, if it feels a little mad or crazy in here... That was the intention. Till next time. **

**Please Review!**

**~ C ~**


End file.
